A Knack for Trouble
by AveAtaqueVale
Summary: Young Lucy Heartfilia is a young hardworking aspiring writer who is still in college but sadly belongs to a poor household. What happens when one day a child runs up to her while she is working and calls her his mom? What troubles lie ahead in Lucy life when the child turns out to be the son of a young model turned actor who also happens to be the heir of Fiore's largest company?
1. A Shocking Revelation

A Knack for Trouble

The shocking revelation

"Heartfilia" called out a middle aged scary looking woman.

The said person froze on hearing her name being called out and shivered under the scrutinizing gaze of her boss.

"Yes, Miss Thunderbitch" she replied. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth on realising what she had just said and inwardly cursed herself for being so callous.

"What did you just call me?"

Turning around to face her boss's wrath young Lucy put on a fake smile, which by judging the looks others were giving her, looked as if she had constipation or something. "I said yes Miss Thunderich" she replied hoping that maybe her boss was suffering from some hearing problems.

"Are you sure that's what you said?"

"Yes ma'am" God Lucy hoped that the old hag bought that. She was already on the verge of being fired.

"Moving on, Heartfilia you are late again" Thunderich began while removing her half moon spectacles from her face letting them dangle from her neck. She probably thought that this was adding some sort of dramatic effect to her statement but the old lady didn't knew that Lucy didn't need any more drama in her life. She knew she was late fourth day in a row and even though Lucy was not at fault here, she knew she might get fired this time. This is what happens when you work three jobs may them be part time along with college.

Thunderich noticing that her employee was not paying attention said, "You are fired."

That snapped Lucy back to reality and stood there wide-eyed. Comprehending what her boss just said she began pleading as if her life was on the line. "No, Miss Thunderich please don't do this to me. I need this job or I won't be able to make rent."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to be late."

"Please ma'am, just give me one last chance. I swear I won't let you down the next time I swear."

"Just because I am a kind hearted person I am giving you one last chance. If you are late again even once then I swear I will fire you."

Letting out her breath she didn't knew she was holding she let her feet drag her along her daily routine. Grabbing and tying her apron around her thin waist she started to clean the tables of the little cafe she worked in.

"Lucy" called out a voice in a childish manner. The though speaker was no child but a girl about Lucy's age except with a smaller frame.

Lucy already recognising her best friend's voice replied, "Hi Levy. What's up?"

The said girl ran up to greet her friend properly with a hug. Lucy inwardly mused how juvenile her friend can be sometimes and how small and cute Levy looked with her blue hair held back with the help of the orange coloured ribbon which matched with her dress. Realising she was staring she looked up to find Levy looking at her with worried eyes.

"You were late again today. Is everything alright?" Levy asked.  
"Yes everything is fine. But remember when I told you about my story which was going to get published" The petite girl just nodded letting her friend know that she had remembered. "Yeah, so I had a meeting with the publisher today and he was a no show. You know how much I needed that money. I could have paid out most of my dad's medical bills with it. And this is not even the beginning. The meeting was at _Latte_ the most expensive cafe in town which is situated halfway across town. I waited for half an there for him to show up so I ordered a coffee and you know how much they charged for it? Fifty bucks that's how much. I mean who charges 50 dollars for a cup of coffee." complained Lucy.

Levy knew how much she needed the money and deserved it to. With the amount of problems Lucy had and trying to shoulder them alone was hard. She was the strongest and the most deserving person Levy knew but still bad things kept happening to her.

"Don't be upset Lulu. Everything will be alright"

Lucy just smiled when her best friend used her pet name to try and lighten her mood. Levy was so predictable sometimes.

"You are a really great writer Lucy. I have read all of your stories and they are really good and by really good I mean published author good. I am sure they will get published. This stupid publisher lost his chance his bad luck."

Lucy stated with a ghost of a smile on her face which was obviously due to Levy's attempt to cheer her up, "Maybe it's just me who has bad luck."

Realising where her usually cheerful friend no matter what life throws at her friend was going with this she decided to distract her from further dwelling on her past.

"Well you do have a knack for trouble." Levy giggled.  
"No slacking Heartfilia" roared Miss Thunderich. "And come here."  
Lucy's mood was finally improving but the bitch had to ruin it.  
"Speaking of trouble, I better go." said Lucy before rushing to meet her doom.

"Yes ma'am"  
"Go clean the steps. Will ya?" Even though it was a request it sounded more like and order. "Good here is the broom. Dust all the snow away otherwise it troubles all the customers."

Lucy knowing it was snowing outside but not having the guts to answer back to her bosses simply took the job the clean the snowy steps in the winter chill outside. God, how much she missed the cosy warmth of the cafe. The old bitch sent her out on purpose. Lucy remembered the hag smiling her wicked smile while handing her the job. Levy was so right. I do have a gift of attracting trouble don't I.

Her musings were disrupted by a shout of what it seemed was that of joy. She looked around to find a little boy with messy black hair running towards her like she was the first creature he had seen in a long time. He was calling her. Wait what was he calling her? Lucy looked around to check if there was someone standing around her and that she was indeed misunderstanding the situation. But luck was as usual was not on her side as there was not a single soul within her eyesight. Meanwhile the little boy had caught up to Lucy and was hugging her, well her leg with all his might and mumbling something.

"Mom I finally found you" said the boy.

Lucy's eyes right at this moment were wide as saucers and looked as if they might just pop out any moment now.

Surely this isn't thinking that I am his mother is he. No, he's probably just lost.

"Are you looking for your mother? Are you lost little guy?"

"First of all I am not little. I am five years old which you should probably know since you are my mother".

What a cocky child was Lucy first thought of the kid. And here I am thinking that he was a helpless little angel.

"Hey are you listening to me mom"

Why does he keep referring me as his mother?

"Yeah I am"

Just as Lucy finished her statement they were joined by a lean man with long black hair.

"Found you little master" said the guy referring to the boy.

"Look who I found Alzack"

The guardian of the boy looked up to see what little discovery had the child made and his face looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Mistress?" was all he could say before fainting.

"Eh?" was all Lucy could say before she understood what the young man was implying before she herself to fainted.


	2. A Problem

A Problem

 _"_ _I am scared Jack. I am scared of being alone. Even though I have so many friends who love me and care about me, this feeling of loneliness never goes away. I can't take it anymore."_

 _"_ _Look at me Sam" ordered the said Jack. The blue haired girl who he was talking to whipped her head up so as to oblige to his request. "You are not alone. I am and always will be by your side no matters what._

The said Sam and Jack were staring into each other's eyes slowing inching towards each other and just when their lips were about to touch when a very beautiful girl collided with them causing all of them to tumble down with a huge crash.

"Cut!" called out a very angry looking man. "Just who the hell do you think you are, barging in on my set like that and ruining my perfect shot?" The frightening blonde spat angrily.

With the lightening shaped scar on his right eye and his spiky headphones which he always wore, the people who didn't know him often mistake him for a delinquent.

"Sorry Laxus she's my assistant" said the previously supposed Jack an extremely handsome young man with messy black hair who was now trying to get up after the collision. Even though he said an apology on behalf of his assistant his expression and tone indicated that he was nowhere near being sorry. "and she's Mira's sister so you better talk to her politely like a gentleman."

"Not to mention your best friend too Gray" said the white haired culprit with a smirk knowing that her best friend wasn't defending her for the reasons he gave but for the one she mentioned. Gray just huffed and looked towards the opposite direction trying not to blush at her words.

"I am sorry Mirajane's little sis but you better have a damn good explanation for interrupting my shooting like that or even your sister won't be able to save you from the consequences." Laxus threatened.

"First of all my name is Lisanna and it's not that I don't respect my sister or anything, its just that I am my own person so my sister has got nothing to do with my work. And secondly I do have a very important reason so if you will excuse us I would like to talk to Gray. Alone." With that she left dragging a very confused Gray along with her leaving a very flabbergasted Laxus. Again out of nowhere her voice again came directed towards the blue haired actress, "Don't follow Juvia. This is important and private." The now very angry Juvia was glaring daggers at the white haired assistant as she ruined her kissing scene with "her Gray" and was going somewhere private with him. She was getting all sorts of wrong thoughts and was thinking of Lisanna as her new love rival.

In the meantime while be dragged Gray decided to question her assistant on her hastey actions. "What's going on Lisanna? What's so important that you couldn't wait for for two minutes till the shot was over?"

"Wait till we are somewhere private." With this one statement Gray understood that this had something to do with Logan. His one an only child was such a trouble maker that sometimes Gray had nearly died from a heart attack. Gray was Fiore's most sought after bachelor but the world didn't know that he had a kid. It was not like Gray was ashamed of him he just wanted Logan to have a normal life at least for now, till all of his issues are resolved.

Once inside Gray's dressing room, Lisanna started, "I just received two phone calls. The first one was from Ezra. She said that Natsu is coming back and will be arriving two days from today." On hearing Natsu's name Gray's previously annoyed yet worried face now displayed a teasing smirk. And before Lisanna could continue he interrupted her, "That is not as big news for me as it is for you and certainly not worth interrupting that shooting. Right Lisanna?"

Fighting the blush that was threatening to rise to her face she maintained a serious face and replied, "Now is not the time for this Gray. Hear me out first. The second call was from Alzack."

With the mention of Alzack's name Gray's face again held a worried expression.

"He told me he took Logan to the City Square." But before she could continue Gray again interrupted her. "The City Square in this weather? It's below freezing outside not to mention its a two hour drive from the mansion. What if he gets sick? Is Alzack trying to get fired?"

"Gray stop interrupting and let me explain. Will you?"

Gray just nodded in response and motioned Lisanna to continue. "Good. He said that he took Logan there because he was insisting he wanted to outside and wasn't eating anything. He took him to the city square because Logan wanted to go to Fun City which is as you know is at the city square. Now all your doubts are cleared let me get to the point. Just stay calm and don't worry after what I am going to say right now."

"What could have possibly happened that would cause me to worry?" Gray stated coolly but deep inside he was losing his mind with tension and worry.

Taking a deep breath Lisanna said, "He lost him."

"I'm sorry what?" gray said hoping he had heard his assistant wrong.

Thinking that Gray has finally lost it she repeated her statement loud and clear. "I said Alzack lost Logan."

Gray frantically started looking for his coat and asked Lisanna to take hers too and meet him outside. With that he left.

"Yep, he has definitely finally lost it."

Lisanna saw Gray outside the studio pulling out his sports car and got in on his indication.

"You never drive your sports car. Why the sudden change of habit?"  
"I had a gut feeling this car would be needed today and look how right it was. It already is a two hour ride from here and with the amount of traffic Magnolia has I highly doubt we will get there in time before something bad happens. I should have bought my bike."  
"Gray, you yourself said that it is below freezing outside. You can't possibly drive a bike in this weather."  
"What should I do Lisanna? I am dying with worry here. Logan got himself in trouble again. He keeps doing this, begging to go outside and then running off to look for his mother. No matter how much help I get him or how much I try to find her, I fail. I feel like a complete failure as a dad, child, husband, friend, brother, everything. It doesn't matter that I gained so much fame and success in my career. I don't care. My own child hates me. What am I supposed to do?"

Lisanna on hearing Gray's sudden outburst looked towards him with eyes filled with worry. "No Gray you are a great person. The best friend anyone could ask for, the kind of child any parents would be proud of. The kind of brother any siblings would want. The kind of husband every woman desires and the greatest dad in the world. You work so hard so don't cut yourself short."

"Then why don't I feel so great" Gray said so quietly that Lisanna almost didn't hear him. His voice seemed so pained and it almost seemed as if he was crying. Even though his face betrayed none of his feelings, Lisanna knew from years of experience that Gray who never talks about his feelings was silently crying.

"That's because you are worried and its okay to be worried Gray. Logan is your son. Its your right no more like duty to be worried."

Just as she finished Gray parked the car and they both got out.

"Great it's snowing. It's going to really hard to find them. Lisanna call Loki and ask him to come here right away with Bixslow." Gray said ignoring all the squeals people were giving around them. "This situation will now be very hard to handle." Gray continued clearly annoyed by the people around them.

Lisanna nodded and quickly called Gray's bodyguards and quickly informed them of the situation. "They are on there way. But first you have got to calm down. Let's go to that cafe and ask around there have got to be a lot of people there since it is this cold" Lisanna said pointing to a petit cafe. "And Gray please don't snap at anybody."

Gray just nodded in response and with getting a place to start with they sprinted towards their destination.


	3. The Father

The Father

Why is it so dark in here? Wasn't she at her job in the cafe or was that all a stupid dream? She wished it was. All these amazingly stupid incidents can only be illusion created by her overly imaginative mind. And what are those muffled sounds? It felt as if someone was breathing right on her face. She tried to pry open her eyes but as stubborn as they were, they just wouldn't budge giving her a massive headache. Gathering up all of her remaining energy, which was very less than usual when she woke up, she opened her eyes. The sudden exposure to the light blurred her vision and somehow dulled all her senses. And as soon as they returned she came in face to face with a daunting man with long spiky hair which was as black as the darkness from which she had just returned from. The man had metal piercings all over his face and blood red eyes which seemed to be fixated on her with some weird intensity. Realising the position she was in, that is her face merely inches below his, she acted purely on instinct and with the training she did with the stranger kicking in she shouted, "Pervert" simultaneously hitting him the groin with her knee.

Realising who was the man she had just hit, probably very hard too, could have gotten hurt pretty badly if he himself wasn't in the military, she felt a little guilty, though she will never let him know that.

The man was none other than Gajeel Redfox of course. He and Levy seemed to have some sort of relationship but when asked about their not so scandalous relationship they downright refused to accept it. They both are crazy about each other; Lucy was pretty sure about that as she knew Levy better than any other living organism on this planet and Gajeel just seemed as if he was protecting Levy from every problem all the while trying to impress her but the problem was that both of them were always in denial. It bothered her a little. Maybe because of her past experience but whatever the reason may be, she thought that if you love someone you should tell them, express that feeling with all your heart and never let them go. Realising that she was going off topic and was babbling in her head, if that's even possible, she looked up to glance at Gajeel's pained expression. With a sense of triumph she plastered an amused smile on her lips and stomped towards the pitiful man and started to tease him.  
"Got beat down by a girl? Here I thought you were the strongest of the dragon slayers"

Dragon slayers were the strongest of all the commandos in the military. A position among their ranks could not be earned easily. Only the best are allowed among them and the best part was that they were all spies. Well sort of, since their identity isn't allowed to be exposed except to family and they always work undercover.

Since Gajeel considered Levy as family, yes he in that much in love with her, that and he doesn't have anyone else except Pantherlily his cat, he told her his identity and as there are no secrets between Lucy and Levy, Levy told Lucy and here she was teasing him.

"Shut your trap bunny girl. Someone might listen in" he said pointing to the black haired man lying on the couch. "Besides what did you hit me for? Here I was looking after you as you got your beauty sleep while Levy worked and then you go all Shrilly on me and hitting me where it hurts the most."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But you should not invade anybody's personal space like that, especially when their sleeping or you will appear to be a stalker of some sort and not the kind of person who looks after somebody. And my voice does not sound shrill when I shout so don't you dare call me Shrilly."

"And yet here you are shrieking again, Shrilly" he said emphasising on the word Shrilly realising how much it pisses her off.

Lucy was about to give this metal head a piece of your mind but he continued, "But since you are Levy's friend I forgive you." This statement off his pissed her off even more. Maybe she was directing all of her anger at him since it had been a terrible day so far and Lucy was sure that it sure wasn't going to get better but she didn't care. Planning to retort she was about to speak but he cut her off yet again. "Speaking of Levy I better go get her."

Realizing that this was her only opportunity at teasing him she took the shot. "You are so in love with her. And by the way I am so not going to let you forget that I just emasculated you."  
"Shut it bunny girl" and with that he left.

She took this as her chance look around and determine her location. With that she noted that she was in small room with cream painted walls which had a black couch pushed against the right wall with a small wooden yet black coffee table to go along with it and towards the back of the room there were several lockers occupying most of the space. That was where all the employees keep their personal stuff. All this made her realise that she was in the workers lounge. She then focused all her attention to the black haired man lying on the couch. His existence proved that whatever happened was not a figment of her imagination.

What was his name though? She couldn't remember. Arcaz...no, Alcaz...nah that's not it...Alzack yep it was Alzack alright. But where was the kid. She was very worried about him even though she wasn't related to him. She remembered the way he looked at her with those eyes filled with longing and hurt. It pained her to see someone of such a young age going through such emotional trauma. Even though she knew she wasn't the child's mother her heart went for the boy. The way he attached himself to her with the intention of never letting her go made her all the more curious about the boy.

Preventing her from further dwelling on the life his of the cheeky child, Levy suddenly barged into the room making so much noise that Lucy nearly died of a heart attack. The little devil followed her into the room, stopping Lucy from worrying any further, and teamed up with Levy and the both tackled her with a bear hug.

"Thank god Lulu you're alright"

"Yeah, mom aunt Levy nearly drove crazy fretting around. I tried to assure her that my mom is the strongest of all and will be fine but she wouldn't listen. She kept saying something about you and trouble."

Levy glared at the little boy for ratting her off and ordered, "Why don't you go and wake Alzack, Logan? He has been down for quite a while you know."

"But I don't want to" Logan complained.

"Don't you want to go home Logan" Levy said trying to convince him into leaving.

"Nope. I will stay with mom. Wherever she is, my home is there." The little boy made the statement so innocently, clearly not realising the weight of emotions in his words and definitely not the impact they had on Lucy and Levy.

"But since you are a nice boy you will wake him up, won't you?"

Scared by the dark aura Levy was emitting the boy replied, "Ye..Yes ma'am" and quickly ran away to get the job done.

All the while Lucy was trying to suppress her laughter watching these two brawl. She finally let out a giggle, gaining Levy's complete attention. Comprehending that she might become the victims of Levy's wrath she regained her composure and put on a serious face. While doing a terrible job at it she asked, "So, his name is Logan huh?"  
"Yep. But I don't get why he keeps referring to you as his mother though."  
"If you got that then tell me. By the way did he tell you anything about who he is except his name like where are his parents?"  
"No. He keeps saying that he is not allowed to tell that to strangers. That kid is pretty smart you know. But you should try to get some information out of him since you are his mom after all."  
"Come on Levy not you too."  
"Yeah yeah just kidding."

"Little master you're alright" came Alzack voice from the right corner of the room causing Lucy to turn. She was again trying to suppress her giggle as she witnessed the scene before her. Little Logon was being tackled by a now very wide awake Alzack for a hug but as nimble as he was he kept evading his attacks. Watching them running around Levy continued, "I'll go talk to him while you talk to the kid. Okay."

Lucy nodded in agreement and called Logan while Levy ran off to talk to Alzack and clear any misunderstandings and get some information with Gajeel trailing her from afar.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Yes mom." Logan ran towards Lucy on hearing her request excited that he will finally get to talk to his mother.  
"So Logan tell me what's your dad's name?" asked Lucy hoping to get some closure on what was happening and that this wasn't someone prank or something.  
"I am not allowed to say." Was the child quick reply.  
"What?"  
"It's exactly as I said. I am not allowed to say. You see my dad is very rich and famous so I am not supposed to tell who or the kidnappers might try to kidnap me. But since you are my mom you should already know his name then why are you asking?"

Lucy knew she was not this child's mother but she didn't want to be the one wipe off the smile which adorned his face. Levy was right this brat was too smart for his own good. Deciding to play another angle she continued, "Right sorry about that. But still you can tell me where I can find him right?"

"Yes, I would if I knew where he was."

"I am right here" said a new voice cutting in on their conversation from behind them.

Turning around to look who the man was Lucy was surprised. No surprised was an understatement. Lucy was so stunned that she openly kept gawking at him while trying to calm her nerves down. The man was drop dead gorgeous. He seemed to be in his early twenties, certainly not what Lucy was expecting. His messy black hair seemed to compliment his piercing dark blue eyes. When her gaze met his, her heart seemingly stopped, time moved agonizingly slow and those striking eyes stared right into her soul. She felt as if he was able to see the darkest and hidden parts of her heart, know all her secrets and stare right into her soul. It felt as if those eyes of his were mocking her, threatening her and soothing her at the same time. She had never felt so exposed in all her life. Not with her mother, not with her father, not with Levy and certainly not with the stranger. She was aware somewhere Levy let out a squeal, Gajeel stiffened, Alzack trembled and little innocent Logan tried to hide behind her. She kept wondering about what mysteries the man held all the while never daring to look away and break his gaze.

 **So guys this is the new chapter. They finally meet. Sorry for the late update. Busy with schoolwork. Senior year you see so am busy with college applications, SAT and stuff.**

 **Okay guys. Thanks for reading my story. If you liked it please review. And also please tell me about my writing skills. I will try my best to improve.**


End file.
